


A Loving Statement, A Mental Note.

by ErinsWorks



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gift for a friend, Good Cows, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinsWorks/pseuds/ErinsWorks
Summary: A post-season-four-finale bit of Fluff that I wrote for a friend. I know that any form of explicit intimacy or romance between these two is probably in the DISTANT future but like.What if. They were. In Luv. Immediately.For obvious reasons, immense spoiler warning for The Magnus Archives Season Four.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	A Loving Statement, A Mental Note.

Statement of the man who ended the world, regarding the impossible beauty of Martin Blackwood. Original statement moments from now. Mental note recorded by Jonathan Sims, the Archive.

Statement Begins.

I am crying. I can see through everything, see everything, and the eyes do not stop. The world is mine to stare at, and I can see it all. I can stare and stare and stare, and like a car crash, the staring will not fix it. It will only sink further into my being that  _ I caused this. I did this. I can see it all and... _

...

I can see all the cows. All the good cows.

...

Martin is holding my face now, brushing away my tears, whispering.  _ "Jon." _ He pleads, and I can hear what the name means to him.  _ "Jon, look at me, please. Jon, what do you see." _ And I cannot stop myself from doing as he asks.

_ "I. I see you, Martin." _

He pulls me to him. And I have stopped crying. I have stopped seeing the world. Because all I can see now is Martin Blackwood, a man who by all accounts should not love me. A man dressed in a simple green sweatervest and button-up, a man who's soft body and large frame are vast enough to take up the whole of my worldview.

Every eye in the world turns to him in this moment. I can see him, see him through every angle. I know how he felt the first time his mother slammed the door in his face. I know how he felt when he first met me. I know how he wished he could kiss me from the moment I brushed off the tea he set down at my desk, and how he hadn't stopped wishing every day since. I know how he laughed as he listened to my wild skeptic tangents, the denial of a world I knew to be real, how he murmured  _ "Jon, you absolute ass." _ to himself, before playing the next tape. 

I know the jokes he tells himself to put a smile on his face, the poets he read for inspiration, the poems he wrote, and how incredibly obvious it was that they were about me. How much he wished it weren't. Not because he didn't want to love me, no, but because he didn't want to love like this again.

More than that, I know how to make sure he will never have to.

I know the texture of his hands as I hold them. I know the way he asks  _ "Jon?" _ as I stand on gentle tiptoe to reach him. I know the way he says  _ "Oh-" _ as he realizes what I am doing.

And I do not need my one thousand eyes and ears to know what his kiss tastes like. I do not need them to know what the softness of his lips is. I do not need to compel him to tell me how much he loves me, because the way he leans in, reaches his arms around me, and pulls me up against his chest, like a  _ doll _ tells me everything I need to know.

My eyes are closed.  _ All _ my eyes are closed. My ears hear nothing.

The Beholding needs to know. It must know. And that is it's weakest connection to me, that is how my skepticism held it at bay for so long, because I am willing to deny knowing. I was willing to deny and obfuscate for so long, and now, I call upon that talent again.

Because Martin lets me deny this.

Because, with Martin's lips on mine... All I can think is that everything is okay.


End file.
